We weren't prepared for this
by denicegc
Summary: After the alpha pack and the darach they didn't realise they would be going against zombies. Stydia zombie apocalypse au.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever fanfaction written and uploaded on here, it's probably really bad but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Stiles researched every possible creature that they would most likely face if the time ever came, zombies was not one of them. He had seen every zombie there is yet he still wasn't prepared. Stiles was thinking about their latest problem with another werewolf pack when he heard growling coming from outside the room. Stiles looked up curiously trying to find the source of the noise when all of a sudden a creature resembling a zombie ran in and bit Harris in the neck, taking a big chunk out and eating it. Stiles' eyes widened in horror as he watched before he got up quickly trying to avoid being attacked. He ran out of the room and quickly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialled Scott, after a couple of seconds the call went straight to voicemail. Stiles called once more but no answer so he began searching frantically through the halls of Beacon Hills High in search of any of his friends hoping they hadn't been bit, he'd already been through that he thought. **

**A couple of minutes had passed when Stiles noticed Lydia slipping into one of the classrooms, he quickly made his way through the crowded hallway of students. Once Stiles reached the door he grabbed the door handle roughly, trying to get in. Stiles realised it was closed and started to open the door by trying to barge it down with his shoulder, Stiles tried opening the door twice when he hissed and felt the pain take over. He decided instead to shout Lydia's name and began to pound his fist on the door "Lydia! are you in there? Let me in" There was no answer "Lydia!" Stiles was just about to pound his fist on the door again when it suddenly opened to reveal the strawberry blonde hair he had grown fond of. Stiles was lost in thought when all of a sudden he was dragged inside, Stiles heard the door shut behind him and looked back at Lydia. "Are you okay? Have you been bit?" Stiles spoke as he grabbed her shoulders gently, looking her up and down checking for any visible bite marks. Lydia responded my shaking her head before saying "No I haven't" Stiles sighed in relief, 'thank god' he thought' "Stiles, what's going on? What are they?" Lydia finally spoke. Before he responded Stiles looked outside the windows behind Lydia, confirming his theory "This may sound crazy but I think it's zombies" Stiles waited for the look of disbelief on Lydia's face but nothing, she looked shocked but knew the situation they were in now was nothing compared to what they've had to deal with "After everything we've been through I don't think it sounds crazy" Stiles smiled softly at Lydia before quickly looking around the room for anything they can use as weapon "I think I have a plan" Stiles opened a large cupboard in the corner of the room to find a bat 'Perfect' he thought to himself. Stiles made his way back to Lydia watching the door, making sure nothing gets inside "We're going to wait in here until we're sure the zombies have gone and then we make a run for my jeep. Once that's done, we've drive to my house and wait." Stiles waited for a response but got none, he turned to face Lydia, she was worried 'Where's Allison and Scott? Are they safe? How about Danny?' She thought to herself and as if reading her mind Stiles said softly "They're going to be fine Lydia, Okay? We're going to see them again?" Lydia looked up and smiled softly before wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. They were stood there for a while and once the screams outside stopped Stiles finally pulled away. "Now's our chance, are you ready?" He lifted the bat up and tightened his grip on it "Let's do it" Lydia replied. **

**With Stiles' right hand he let go of the bat and grabbed the door handle, before opening it he said "Stay behind me" After a couple of seconds he opened the door and stepped out slowly, seeing no zombie or human in sight Stiles and Lydia made their way to the end of the hall slowly not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to themselves just in case there was anyone nearby. Once they arrived at the end of the hall Stiles opened the door slowly trying not to draw any attention to them. **

**He took a step outside "Wait here, while I check to see if there's anyone outside" Stiles walked out into the open with his bat raised ready to protect himself incase any one attacked him. Once Stiles knew the area was clear of anyone he looked back at Lydia "It's clear, you can come outside." He whispered loudly just in case there were any nearby zombies inside the school. Stiles watched as Lydia made her way towards him slowly.**

**"****Where's your jeep?" Lydia looked around not seeing his stupid jeep, she started worrying when she couldn't find it. After a while she noticed a figure running towards them and realised that it was a person "Stiles look, there's someone over there" Stiles turned around and focused on who Lydia was pointing at, after a while Stiles realised that it was a zombie and lifted up the bat in his hands quickly, ready to protect himself and Lydia. "Lydia stay behind me" Before Stiles knew it the zombie grabbed on to his arm, Stiles began to panic but then realised he needed to be alive for Lydia. Stiles shoved the zombie away roughly and prepared himself to kill it. **

**As the zombie got up and ran towards him, the bat Stiles was holding came into contact with the zombies head. He looked at the zombie laying on the ground, unmoving. Stiles heard Lydia saying his name but he continued looking at the zombie, a thing that was once a human which he had killed. He slowly turned to look at Lydia "Stiles it's okay, you saved us" she said softly as she grabbed his face "We have to look for your jeep so we can get out of here" Lydia started walking and Stiles followed, he had no idea where she was taking them but just followed. After a couple of minutes searching Stiles saw his jeep, he gave Lydia the bat as he took his car keys out of his pocket.**

**Once he found them Stiles faced Lydia and said "We're getting out of here. My jeeps just there" He pointed in the direction of his jeep "After 3 we run for it" Stiles positioned the bat in Lydia's hands so that she's prepared and protected. As if in sync Stiles and Lydia simultaneously counted to 3 together before they proceeded to run towards the jeep as if the lives depended on it 'which it did' Stiles thought to himself. Once they reached the jeep with Stiles' car keys he opened the door for him to get in and the passenger door for Lydia to get in.**

**Stiles put the car keys in and began to drive, he turned to face Lydia quickly and say "Call Scott and Allison, check if they're okay" He handed Lydia his phone as he began to drive in the direction of his house "Tell them to meet us at my house" **

**Lydia called Allison first but it kept going straight to voicemail, 'Allison's strong, she's still alive' she thought to herself. Then she called Scott, after a while he finally answered "Scott, are you okay? Is Allison with you?" after a couple of seconds she smiled and turned to face Stiles "They're safe" Lydia watched as Stiles sighed in relief before going back to the call "Scott meet us at Stiles' house, we'll be there in a couple of minutes. Be safe" Lydia hung up and turned to face Stiles "They were at Scott's house but they're meeting us at yours" **

**"****We might actually survive this" Stiles replied.**

* * *

**I'm not sure whether or not to continue this so please let me know what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't continued this but I've just been busy with school and not knowing how to continue the story.

But I've finally done it and hopefully will update more.

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"It's so quiet, it's never this quiet in Beacon Hills" Lydia spoke aloud as she looked at the empty streets, after a couple of seconds Stiles spoke sarcastically "Well considering that the world is ending and the cause of it is zombies I highly doubt that there would be very many people to witness it" He was then met with a glare from Lydia "I'm going to just shut up and drive" he said before continuing to drive.

The rest of the ride was silent as Stiles continued to drive and before they knew it they arrived at the Stilinksi house. Stiles grabbed his baseball bat from the back of his car before facing Lydia and saying "Stay behind me, okay?" Lydia nodded in response before they both exited the car, they both walked slowly and quietly not wanting to draw any unwanted attention from any nearby zombies. Stiles heard the faint sound of growling and position his hold on his bat ready to attack if necessary and continued walking with Lydia behind him. After what seemed like a long time they finally reached the door and made their way inside.

"I'll check upstairs just in case" He handed Lydia the baseball bat "Take this just in case" he smiled reassuringly before making his way up the stairs, as he was walking he heard Lydia say "Be careful" And turned around quickly to smile at her before continuing up the stairs. He checked his dads room first just to be sure and seeing it was empty he headed towards his room. Stiles grabbed a bag before going back to his dads room and checking for any weapons 'You never know when you're going to need them' He thought to himself, after searching he found one gun and and a couple of bullets.

Stiles started making his way downstairs and noticed Lydia was gone "Lydia?" No answer, Stiles panicked slightly and started checking the living room 'Not in here' he thought. Stiles made his way to the kitchen and sighed in relief as he noticed Lydia, Scott and Allison talking quietly. "You had me worried for a second" Stiles spoke as he looked at Lydia, they all turned to face him and Stiles noticed the smile that Lydia directed at him. He turned to face Scott and Allison and smiled "I'm glad you guys made it"

He walked towards them and settled the gun on the table before turning serious "So what do we do now?" Stiles turned to each one of his friends until Allison said "I think we should get what supplies we can find and then check Lydia's house since it's closer and then mine" everyone nodded in agreement "Sounds like a plan" Scott said "Stiles I think you should keep the gun, Lydia has the baseball bat and Allison has her crossbow" he continued "What about you? What are you going to use" Lydia said "I think I can manage for now" Scott replied.

"Stiles, you and Lydia search for what other objects you can find that can be used as weapons and Allison and I will grab as much food as we can"

Stiles and Lydia started to make their way towards the living room in search of anything that could be used as a weapon, Lydia started searching through some cupboards in search for anything and coming up empty handed, Stiles was also struggling and only found one bottle of mountain ash "He turned to face Lydia "Hey do you think this would work?" Stiles said jokingly holding up the bottle of mountain ash in his hand, Lydia turned to face him and said "I highly doubt it considering they're more undead than a supernatural creature" Stiles sighed "It was supposed to be a joke"

After a couple minutes of finding nothing Lydia said aloud "You know instead of searching we could just grab whatever weapons Allison has at her place and then go to the police station in search for anything but I'm guessing they've either been raided already or the police have already taken everything" Stiles glared at Lydia slightly "You couldn't have just mentioned that a couple of minutes and saved us some time" Lydia rolled her eyes "You're smart enough to come up with that plus I figured you would have said it already but since you're also dumb enough to not figure it out I said it " she sighed "Let's just see what Scott and Allison managed to find plus we should also grab the knives in the kitchen, they could come in handy" Stiles nodded in agreement and made their way to the kitchen.

As Stiles and Lydia walked into the kitchen they noticed the lack of food that was on the counter and turned to face before Lydia said "Is that all there is?" Scott furrowed his eyebrows "Well a lot of the food we found won't last very long and this…" Scott gestured to the food "is what will, most of them are dry foods and canned foods that will at least last us a couple of weeks at most" There was silence until Allison spoke "Scott and I also thought about checking out the local store for food but my guess is that most of the food has already been taken"

"We should put all of this in my bag that I grabbed from my room and started heading to Lydia's before it gets dark, we don't want to be stuck outside with zombies when it happens" Everyone agreed and started getting everything ready before finally making their way outside.

They all quietly made their way to Stiles' trying to make sure they don't have any unwanted attention, once they reached the jeep everyone got in. Lydia and Stiles both sat in front just as Scott and Allison sat themselves at the back. "Everyone ready?" Stiles said "Stiles just drive, I don't want to be sat here all day" Lydia said

exasperatedly as she rolled her eyes at him "Jeez I was just checking if everyone was okay don't need to get angry, would you prefer if I didn't ask" Stiles said sarcastically, he began to drive not wanting to anger Lydia any further.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

Leave a review about what you think or don't if you don't want to.

Have a nice day! :)


End file.
